I found hidden links in my old school's website
DISCLAIMER: This story is satire and must not be taken seriously. The URLs in this story are fake. Last week, I when I was cleaning my drawer I found an old year book dated back to 2002. I found the page with my 13 year old self and I saw all my old classmates. There was a lot of memories mostly bad ones of me being depressed and me being bullied by these "popular" kids. While digging around I found a URL to the School's website. I never knew they even had a website. Curiosity got the best of me, so I turned on my desktop opened Chrome and typed in the URL. I met with an out dated looking ugly website with Comic Sans text. Nostalgia hit me when I saw our principle our old teachers and the school uniforms. I randomly opened "Inspect Element". Since I was good at coding, I wouldn't mind see the codes of the website. When I clicked on a block of text about some teacher's opinion about the School, I found a hidden URL with the name "www.cheapjerseysdiscount.biz". That seemed strange to me. I thought it would be where the School bought the gym uniforms but I was incorrect. I saw something that no other person should see at all. What I found in that website was not a sports clothes sale. I saw Child Porn. I couldn't beleive what I just saw... why would my school have this link in thier website? Why was it hidden? Of course I thought the school was up to no good. I was absolutley disgusted of what I just saw but Curiosity hit me. I went back to the main page and dug around a bit and I found another hidden URL on the "Parent's opinion" bit. It was called "www.fakesunglassesfromchina.com". I wasn't ready for this but I clicked on the link. This was far more worse then the last one. It was a website full of pictures of dead bodies. The pictures were very expicit with the organs showing. Thank God I wasn't squemish but it still made me want to go vomit. So I did. I wanted to stop this but I couldn't. I went to the page about the teachers. I used Inspect Element and saw another hidden URL on my old Math Teacher's blog. I hated him so much and I thought this URL would be very bad. It was named "www.plasticjewellery.biz". I clicked on the link and it sent me to a 360 video in a... torture chamber? I couldn't last 10 seconds without closing the tab. But when I closed the tab I saw in the corner of my eye... a text. I went back to the site and in the bottom right corner i read in red faint text: "Go to the "principle" page. You will find answers". Why did the person who wrote that sentence put the word priciple in quotations? I followed who ever that was' advice and went to the principle's page. I remember... i remember finding the priciple a very creepy man. He always made me uncomfortable and looked at the girls in my class with a very wierd look. I used Inspect Element once again at the principle's page and VOILA! I found another hidden URL but this time the name was quiet diffrent from the other scam sounding names. The URL was named "www.thesadandhardtruth.com". I clicked on it... what I saw was very odd to me. I saw the principle in an orange suit behind bars. With the a text written by a teacher: "To whoever is reading this. Our school was shut down on November 4th 2011. It was ran by a man named "Robert Johnson" who was the principle of the School. What you didn't know about the man is that he kidnapped a large number of students from all grades. He has raped, murdered and tortured all the students he has kidnapped. He was caught in the same year the school shut down. He is now in Prison for life charged with Manslaughter, torture, murder, rape, kidnapping, predator and sexual harassment and was executed on December 17th 2013. Some people say that they have found hidden URLs in the website. Those were created by Johnson. He was the man in most of the child porn videos. He was the man who posted these disturbing dead bodies. The torture chamber was his. Our condolences goes out to all of the students this man has killed. - Katherin Benjamins. Wow. The man that my gut told me was dangerous was actually dangerous this whole time. That is why some kids in my class never showed up anymore. I went back to www.fakesunglassesfromchina.com. and I actually recognized the children. They were my classmates. I remembered the name "Katherin Benjamins" she was our Health teacher that we called "Mrs. Benjamins". It all makes sense now. Though I didn't enjoy my time at that pitiful excuse of a school but I was grateful that I wasn't one of the principle's victims. Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Computers and Internet Category:Serial Killers (Not Jeff)